Conventional multi-section fishing poles or rods normally comprise a plurality of elongated sections which connect together to form a very long pole (e.g., several feet long, when assembled). The base rod section forms the handle for the pole and also supports the mounting of the reel. The outer section of the pole is typically 2 to 3 feet long, depending upon the number of separate sections in the pole and the total length of the pole desired. Each of the sections includes eyelets or guides for the fishing line.
The separate sections of the pole may be hollow or solid and typically include mating openings and shanks which allow the sections to be fitted together in end-to-end fashion. The diameter of the sections typically decreases from the handle end to the outer end.
Although these multi-section poles are very useful, there are instances when their utility is limited. For example, such poles are too long to permit their practical use for ice fishing. Also, when the outer section becomes broken, there isn't sufficient flexibility in the remainder of the pole sections to permit effective use of the pole in normal manner. Further, the use of the completely assembled pole may be limited when fishing in areas where tree limbs or brush or the like obstruct the normal use of the pole.
Prior patents which relate to various types of fishing poles include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,463,084; 1,527,463; 1,640,350; 1,731,173; 2,632,273; 2,680,923; 2,724,203; 2,874,507; 2,902,789; 3,060,617; 3,121,290; 3,447,254; 3,557,483; 3,778,916; 4,027,419; 4,067,133; and 4,183,163. However, none of such patents describe or suggest viable solutions to the problems described above. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,133 describes an adaptor kit for a deep sea fishing pole. The adaptor tip is described as having substantially less flexibility than the original extension section of the pole. Consequently, the type of tip described in such patent leads away from the present invention. Furthermore, such prior patents do not describe an effective means for adapting a tip to various different diameter fishing poles.